The Modern Mermaid
by DisneyDoctah
Summary: After a big fight with Eric, Ariel is kicked out of his apartment with no where to go. She gets a job as mermaid at an aquarium, expressing her talent of swimming 50ft with on breath. It soon becomes her life. But on a trip back to her home she crashes. With Eric determined to win her heart once again, could she really love him again? please read, review, and fav
1. Backstories and Memories

1. Backstories and Memories

I swam my choreographed routine in the shallow, see-though "tank". My shift was almost over. As much as I loved the water, I hated swimming at that aquarium. I spent all but 2 days there and most of the day. Even so, I was barely making the cut. I had a good enough, one bedroom apartment. My only companions were my blue and yellow parrot flounder, and my red hermit crab Sebastian. My name is Ariel, Ariel Triton.

My job is sort of…unique. You see I work at an aquarium in a water based theme park, Water World. I am one of the few of people who can hold their breath for more than a minute. I wear a mermaid tail and swim in a show many people really want to see. Sounds dumb right? Well, it's my fault for having a weird talent. But it's good enough to support me and my pets.

I finished changing from my wet mermaid tail to my dry, warm clothes. My apartment was in walking distance from the park. As I opened the door, Flounder flew straight to me and landed on my shoulder.

"Well how is my favorite bird?" I asked him.

"Favorite bird," he repeated.

I laughed. Then I put my stuff down on the kitchen chair and walked over to the island and pulled open the drawer to get out some hermit crab food. I sprinkled the food into Sebastian`s bowl. It was 10:00 p.m. tomorrow was the weekend and the park was not open so I could sleep in. Passing over to my bed I saw a pictured of my family. It brought back memories both happy and sad.

My mother died when I was four in a ship wreck, but that was 15 years ago. I don't really remember her but I`ve heard stories. After that my father was overprotective and sad. His sadness turned anger. I have 3 biological sisters and 3 adopted. At 19 I am the youngest in the family. Attina is 25 making her the oldest. They have all moved out and had families or boyfriends. I ran away.

A day before I turned eighteen I took off. Father had gotten mad at me for doing something imperfect….AGIAN! I was tired of it. My boyfriend, Eric was moving to California, so I asked to tag along. He said yes, we would leave a day before my birthday. Everything was planned out I would live with him in his apartment in San Diego. His boat departed and we were off

We lived in a remote island with no name off the coast of the Pacific Ocean, so it didn't take long to get there. No more than day and a half. On that island swimming was more than a hobby and a sport; it was a way of life. There was no cable or cell phones, in fact not much electronics at all. Only lights, pluming, heat, and A/C were on "The Island." Once I got to California I was amazed at all the landscape and all the technology. It took a few weeks to get used to it.

After a year of living with Eric we started fighting and he told me to get out. I packed my stuff and salvaged my money to try and afford a hotel for a while. Sadly I could not afford more than 2 days a one bedroom room not including food. The day was still young so I went searching for a job. I have no experience of much and was rejected at all of my interviews. Later I went back to the hotel to stay for the night. I walked past the Water World entrance, just in time to see someone putting up a help wanted sign. I guess the guy saw me looking at it, because he came outside.

"Hey you need a job?" the guy asked.

"Um, sort of but I have no experience," I told him.

"Can you swim?" he asked me.

"Yes, I can swim 50ft with one breath."

The look on the guys face changed from straight to looking like he just won the lottery.

"I`ve always wanted to open a mermaid exhibit here! He exclaimed. Will you take the job?"

"Oh…uh okay then when do I start!" I said faking a smile.

"In 2 days. Be here at 8:30 a.m. first show is at 9:30" he replied, almost bursting with excitement.

I didn't really want it but a job is a job


	2. The voyage

2. The voyage

My eyes opened sleepily. I stretched and rubbed my eyes. I threw the covers off of me and went to start breakfast. First I gave Sebastian and Flounder their food and let Flounder out of his cage. I felt lazy this Saturday so I just put some bread in the toaster and ate that with jam. All day Saturday and Sunday i stayed in bed and watched the small old t.v on the dresser. The weekend passed quickly and Monday soon came.

"Morning Sean," I said when I walked in.

"Morning Ariel," he replied.

I changed and waited for my intro. I knew the show by heart it was the same every day. The day dragged on show after show after show. I was relieved when it was finished. I was never this weak or tired after work. I needed a break.

"Sean, can I ask you something?"

"You just did Ariel," he replied flatly.

"Ha-ha, funny, I said sarcastically.

"Go ahead," he said to me.

"Well I've been pretty tired lately and I…"

"Want to know if you can get a week or two off, Sean interrupted. Ok, you work so hard you deserve it anyway."

"Thank You!" I yelled walking away smiling.

The next day I packed and rented a boat. I was going to see my father. I took my stuff and headed down to the dock the next morning. It took one day time until I saw "The Island" in the distance. I turned to Flounder, "We are almost home"

"Home," he repeated.

I smiled at him and turned back to the wheel. Before I could control it ship when straight into a huge rock. I grabbed Flounder, who was in his cage, just in time to be quickly flung forward. Then everything went black.


	3. Ariel pov: eric

3. Ariel

I slept in late today; it wasn't like I had somewhere to be. I woke up around noon. I looked nice outside so I changed into my wetsuit and grabbed my surfboard. It was a short walk to the beach since I lived right on it. Unlike most beaches, the one on this island is almost always vacant. I surfed for an hour or so when my dog, Max, came rushing up to me. He jumped on me and licked my face. Then he stopped and started running towards something. I followed him.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled to Max.

He turned to me and waited. I didn't expect him to do that but he was a well-trained dog. I caught up to him and he ran again. He stopped at a red-headed girl, an empty cage and a small boat in pieces. I turned to the girl and checked her pulse. I moved the hair out of her face. My eyes went wide, it was really her. It was Ariel. She was beautiful. My mind was in a rush. What happen, will she be ok? Will she forgive me? I didn't realize I was staring.


	4. Home

4. Home

When I regained consciousness, I was on a warm surface that I decided was sand. I had a sharp pain in my head and stomach. I didn't dare move, I felt too weak. I had the feeling someone was staring at me, but the beaches of "The Island" where always vacant. I cleared my head of thoughts and tried to gather up some strength. Then I thought I heard breathing. I froze. I listened again, nothing. Great I'm imagining things now I thought. I kept hearing it. It was loud, hard, and clear. I couldn't have been imagining this. With all the strength I had I forced my eyes open.

My eyesight was blurry but there was a person, a boy, there beside me. He jumped back I must have surprised him. I blinked over and over until I can make out a face. I gasped. It was Eric.

"Eric?" I mouthed the question. I tried again. My mouth was dry, rough and I couldn't talk. Eric moved closer to me and I tried to move backwards. I was too weak still. All i managed was a stumble.

"Ariel" he breathed. His voice held a million questions

I ignored him and shut my eyes tight trying to forget he was there. I was holding back tears as i began remembering the last time I saw him. Being so weak I slipped into unconsciousness again. Later that day I gained consciousness again, though i was not weak anymore, but I still had a sharp pain in my head and stomach. I opened my eyes and looked around; I was in my old bedroom. My dad and Eric were in the room. I tried talking again but it hurt to even make a whisper. The sight of Eric made me want to cry. So I looked over at Dad trying to pretend Eric was not there. . He looked like was trying his very hardest himself to hold back his tears. I leaned forward to hug him he returned the favor.

"I'm so glad your back," Dad said.

"I'm so sorry I left you and my sisters," I mouthed forgetting that I lost my voice.

Dad turned to Eric, looking confused.

"I'm guessing she swallowed too much salt water and that irritated her throat," Eric explained.

Dad nodded, then handed me a pen and paper. I wrote down what I wanted to say

"It`s ok I was a bit harsh"

I smiled. This might be a not so bad day. After all one of the fears i had of coming back was Dad not forgiving me.


	5. Vanessa

**Vanessa **

**A few moments later tall black haired girl came in carrying drinks.**

** "Oh look who is up?" she said with a smirk**

** "Ariel this is Vanessa my….girlfriend" Eric almost chocked over the word.**

**This is great! He has a girlfriend! I'm so relived. I quickly wrote down "nice to meet you", showed it to her and extended my hand for her to shake it. **

"**You too" she said looking down at my extended hand and pushed it away.**

**How nice she is, I thought sarcastically. Eric took her hand and walked out with her.**

"**Well they make a cute couple" Dad said trying to enlighten the mood.**

**I rolled my eyes. In the quick time i knew her i hated her.**

"**Well, you need your rest" Dad told me patting my hand and walked out.**

**I feel asleep soon. The last things I heard where muffled cries and a slam of the door.**

** I was awoken by Eric who brought me my dinner for Dad. Eric breathed slowly. I had no clue why. He took a long breath and let it out slowly. This gave me a bad feeling.**

"**Ariel, Eric began, the first day I met you I knew I wanted to spend my time with you. After our fight I searched the city for you and could find you. I thought you went back home, back here. Once I got here I searched every corner. It took a year for me to get over the fact I might never see you ever again. And now I still cry in fear you won't take me back. I should have never left you"**

**I sat motionless my eyes wide and my mouth open in shock. I didn't know what to think. I slowly grabbed the pen and paper and thought about what to write. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" I wrote and showed it to him. He shook his head.**

"**I hated that girl, so I dumped her hopping you would take me back."**

**Oh great I thought because of me he dumped Vanessa, not such a big loss though I thought. I looked down.**

"**What do you say, will you take me back?"**

**I really didn't know what to say. I didn't want my heart broken again.**


	6. Friends pov: eric

**Eric**

**My heart pounded so loud I was sure the whole island could hear it. What if Ariel said no? What if I never saw her again? I never stopped loving her and everything she is. I watched her pick up the pen and write "maybe we could just be friends?" she showed me it. My heart sunk. Well maybe I could get to love me again. I walked out of the room and went home. At home I grab some paper and wrote down her 4 favorite things: 1 the beach 2 Exploring 3 Dancing 4 Riding horses. I rushed back to her house and went to talk to her dad**

"**I was wondering if I could take Ariel out for a drive, maybe cheer her up?"**

"**If she is feeling up to it, you can ask her." He replied **

**I nodded and walked to her room with excitement filling me every step closer I came to her room.**

"**Hey" I said to her when I reached her room.**

**She waved and smiled a fake smile.**

"**What do you think about going for a drive around the island?"**

**She had an unsure look on her face. I walked over to the foot of her bed.**

"**We are friends, aren't we?'**

**I reached out my hand. That time she really did smile. She took my hand. Something went through me and I smiled back. Her hand and in mine felt right. I led her out to my car and opened the door for her. Then I went around and got in. I drove to the part of the island she didn't know and played a cd of her favorite songs. I secretly watched parts of her mouthing the words and moving her hands and feet to the beat. It made me giggle a little. Her mouth dropped open. I stopped the car so she could show me what she was writing. "I have always wanted to explore this place, could we maybe stop here and explore?"**

"**Sure I don't see why not"**

**She smiled wide. Then she did something I thought she would never do again, she leaned in and hugged me. There was an awkwardly comfortable silent between us when she let go. I gave my head a little shake and got up to open her door. She got out and curtseyed. I chuckled and locked the car. She looked excitedly at everything about the area, I loved seeing her happy. Soon the day was over and I dropped her off at her house. She grabbed the paper from out of her pocket and wrote "Thank you for today."**

"**What are friends for?" I asked hating that I had to her just my friend.**

**She smiled and closed the door.**


	7. Confused Feelings

**Confused Feelings**

**I slowly walked to my bedroom, thinking about what just happened. I felt like I was walking on air with him. But we are just…friends. Tears streamed down my face. I was so confused. I spent the year after our fight saying I didn't care about him, now I'm not so sure. He remembered everything about me; I don't even remember his middle name.**

**I fell asleep thinking about Eric, what was wrong with me. They next morning Eric came right after I finished my breakfast. I still couldn't talk, so I kept a pen and notebook in my pocket.**

"**Want to go on a walk in the woods?" Eric asked when he walked in.**

**I turned to Dad.**

"**Knock yourself out," He replied not looking up from his newspaper.**

"**Why not?" I wrote. He held his hand out.**

"**Shall we?"**

**I smiled and took his hand. We walked into the woods hand in hand. It was just beautiful. We came to lake, which was more beautiful than the woods. I turned to go back when Eric grabbed me by my arm.**

"**Where do you think you are going?"**

**I took out my notebook and wrote "Back the other way, we can't walk on water."**

"**No, but we can float," he said pointing to a small boat.**

**I watched him dragged the boat into the lake. **

"**Hop on!"**

**I carefully stepped on. **


	8. Ill get you back pov: Vanessa

**Vanessa`s Revenge**

**Oh so Eric dumped me for her! i have pulled better looking things from out of my shower drain! I`ve been watching them and I will get my revenge. That boat will capsize soon. I snuck over to side of the woods so they wouldn't see me. **

**I saw them talking and laughing. I looked down at the water by the boat. Bubbles where floating to the top. Soon I thought, soon. I looked back up at them. They were lost in each other's eyes. Both where leaning in to kiss, I quickly looked down at the water. I looked at both the things over and over, a smirk growing on my face. Right before they kissed the boat tipped and they fell in the water. **


	9. A Decision

**9. A Decision **

**Eric flipped the boat back over. He climbed back on and then helped me up. We rowed back towards the woods.**

"**You know I had fun today," Eric told me while we were drying off.**

**My notepad was soaked so I mouthed "Me too." An awkward silence fell over us.**

"**Well I better get going," Eric announced breaking the silence.**

**I mouthed "Thank you for everything" and shut the door. I stood there for a moment thinking about what happened today. Was I really falling for him? **

**That night I dreamed that I was at prom, dancing with Eric and I was happy. We locked eyes. I stared into his big blue eyes, leaned in and kissed him. I woke up suddenly and sat up in my bed, thinking about my dream. I threw the covers off, got dressed, grabbed a pen and notebook, and rushed out the door to Eric`s house. I rang the doorbell. Eric opened the door, holding back max.**

"**Ariel?" he asked surprised.**

**I smiled and nodded.**

"**What are you doing here?" he asked stepping outside.**

"**Yes," I answered.**

"**Your, voice its back! And what do u mean yes?"**

**I lean in and kissed him.**

"**Yes I`ll take you back."**

**His eyes got wide and he broke into a smile. Then he kissed me back.**


	10. pov Vanessa

I watched them. So the little termite has her voice back, who cares? Well apparently Eric. I listened in.

"Wow this couldn't be more perfect," Said Eric.

"I couldn't agree more," Ariel replied reaching up and kissing him again.

Ugh gross. That should be me!

"Ok I have the perfect date planned for tonight. Meet me on the beach at 6:00," Eric said to Ariel.

"Ok, wait why do you have it planned already?" Ariel Questioned.

Eric blushed. This is my chance, my change to break them up.

I met Ariel at 5:55.

"Hi Ariel," I said a little too cheery.

"Hi," Ariel responded flatly.

"So where are you going all pretty?" I asked.

"To meet Eric."

"Well, I have a necklace that would go great with that outfit," I tell her.

"Can you show it to me?" she asked eagerly.

I motioned her to follow me. I led her to a closet. I grabbed the tape and turned around, hiding it behind my back.

I smiled.

"Turn around," I commanded.

She turned; I quickly taped her hands behind her back.

"Wait, what," I cut her off by taping her mouth.

I stuffed her in the closet and locked the door.

I went to the beach to find Eric. Once I got there I saw him sitting there in a suit, looking franticly at his watch. I walked over.

"Oh, Vanessa have you seen Ariel, I hope nothing happened to her?" he asked me concerned.

"Actually, yes I have. She told me to tell you that she didn't know what she was thinking, and could never love you again. She didn't care a bit for you," I told him.

He stormed off throwing the napkins off the table, nearly in tears.


	11. I'm not loosing her again

"Hmm mhhhh!" I yelled trying to pronounce the words with the tape on my mouth.

I fell asleep in the closet. When I woke I saw Dad looking down at me. He looked confused, who wouldn't be. He picked me up and removed the tape.

"Vanessa," I explained.

He nodded "Never trusted her," he answered, keeping the serious look he always had.

"Well I better talk to Eric," I say and wave goodbye.

I saw him on the beach, walking to his house after surfing "Eric, Eric wait up!" I called.

"Why should I?" he asked slowing his pace.

"So I can talk to you," I say catching up to him.

"Why would you want to, find a care to give me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about."

We reach his house and he slams the door in my face. I let my tears flow hotly across my face. I slowly turned to walk back home. I cried the whole way. This is what I get for trusting him again, believing everyone deserves a second chance. I really still loved him and I could have sworn he did too.

The next day Eric came to the door.

"You know, I can`t believe you, finally we both can be together again and you send someone to tell me you don't care about me."

"What?" I ask stunned. "When did I," he cut me off.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it," he said and left.

I decided go back to California, where things where normal. I went to the beach to call for Flounder, who always came by his name. After a few minutes he was on my shoulder. I took Dad`s boat and went off. Because the boat we motorized, it would take less than a day to get there.

* * *

POV: Eric

* * *

I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, It was Ariel`s dad.

"Have you seen Vanessa? She locked Ariel in a closet the other night; I think I need to have a word with her," He explained.

"No sir I haven't, wait she locked Ariel in a closet?" I asked.

"Yes, I found her asleep in there in the morning."

"Oh no, I have to go!"

I ran to her house. Nobody was home. I looked in all her favorite places; she was nowhere to be found. I went to walk on the beach, I always think better then, when I saw her dad`s boat in the distance. I grabbed the closest rowboat and oars and started paddling.

"Eric, what are you doing!" called Ariel's dad.

"I lost her once; I'm not going to lose her again!" I called back.


End file.
